


Castillo Azul

by Taurus95



Series: Sweet moments [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus95/pseuds/Taurus95
Summary: "Ven y te explico lo que somos, en nuestra habitacion..."





	Castillo Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de YoI no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Bueno!! Véanme…en vez de estar traduciendo otro cap de Under the cover of Eros estoy aquí subiendo un one-shot por mi cuenta…pero ni modo XD. Desde que hace años escuche esta canción supe que no cualquier pareja puede representarla, y desde que vi este hermoso anime me di cuenta que Viktor y Yuuri pueden representar esa canción al 100% así que aquí vamos y haber que tal me sale, no se absolutamente nada de patinaje asi que si encuentran algo que no va pues…lo siento, aunque no es que mencione mucho de patinaje lol  
> Les recomiendo poner la canción mientras lo leen y si no saben cuál es pos se los digo: Castillo Azul – Ricardo Montaner.  
> Advertencia: Yaoi, BxB, relación chicoxchico, si no te gusta, no lo leas, Mpreg, smut y solo, creo.

Castillo azul

 

Habían pasado cinco años desde que pude competir por primera vez en el Grand Prix Final y obtuviera el sexto lugar, y habían pasado cuatro años desde que Viktor había decidido convertirse en mi entrenador.

No voy a decir que estos años fueron fáciles, dos meses después de que gané la medalla de plata en Barcelona, Viktor y yo fuimos a vivir a San Petersburgo para que Viktor pudiera retomar su carrera como patinador y a la vez me ayudaba a entrenar y cumpliera la promesa de ganar para él una medalla de oro, durante un par de meses las cosas entre nosotros eran algo tensas, ya que yo sentía que mis sentimientos por él me ahogaban hasta que un día Viktor y yo declaramos nuestros sentimientos. Ese día yo debía partir a Japón para poder participar en una competencia y él debía quedarse para las nacionales. Un beso, un te amo, un abrazo y un hasta pronto fueron la manera en que nos declaramos.

Después de eso no todo fue color de rosa, la distancia, la tensión de las competencias, mi inseguridad y depresión nos hicieron pelear varias veces, incluso pasábamos meses sin vernos, pero cuando volvíamos a vernos todo eso era olvidado y nos perdíamos en el calor de los brazos contrarios.

En estos cuatro años logre ganar un par de medallas de plata en Grand Prix, y finalmente el año pasado y antepasado logre ganar la medalla de oro en el Grand Prix, dejando a Viktor y Yurio en segundo y tercer lugar, respectivamente.

Y ahora aquí estamos, en un mes será nuestra boda, y Viktor y yo estamos de camino a ver la que será nuestra casa, en la cual formaremos una familia. Decidimos quedarnos en San Petersburgo ya que aquí habíamos vivido estos últimos años y yo ya me había acoplado a la vida en Rusia.

\- ¿Estas emocionado Yuuri? – dijo Viktor mientras tomaba mi mano, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, no puedo creer que al fin esto esté pasando, se siente como si estuviera soñando y de pronto despertare en mi habitación en Detroit – dije con las mejillas sonrojadas y desviando mi mirada al anillo que adornaba mi mano entrelazada con la de Viktor.

-Él que se siente como en un sueño soy yo, jamás pensé llegar a sentir esto, mucho menos que algún día me casaría y podría formar una familia – acerco mi mano a sus labios y la beso en el dorso mientras mantenía su mirada en la carretera por la que íbamos. Decidimos que viviríamos en un lugar lejos del bullicio de la ciudad para así poder tener la tranquilidad que tanto deseamos.

-Gracias- dije repitiendo su acción y besando el dorso de su mano.

\- ¿Por qué? -.

-Por apoyarme, por estar siempre a mi lado, por creer en mí y por, sobre todo, amarme – dirigí mi mirada a su hermoso perfil, ese suave cabello platinado, su nariz respingada y sus suaves labios.

-Entonces también te agradezco por estar conmigo y aguantarme, además de perdonarme por no lavar los platos – dijo riendo suavemente, a lo que yo hice un puchero.

-No es gracioso, lava los platos – dije mientras veía por la ventana y me daba cuenta que habíamos llegado.

-Está bien, está bien, vamos a ver la casa, si hay algo que no te guste o que quieras agregar no dudes en decírmelo -.

-Claro – él bajo primero y me abrió la puerta, extendió su mano y me ayudo a bajar. Pasamos dejando nuestros zapatos en el _genkan,_ agradecía ese pequeño detalle, entramos a la casa y cuando pasamos al vestíbulo me sorprendí por la hermosa decoración, se notaba en cada rincón de la casa el estilo de Viktor. Aunque aún faltaban algunas cosas. Se separó un momento de mi para encender la calefacción.

 

**_Poco a poco voy mostrándote el lugar_ **

 

\- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gusta? – escuche el suave susurro de Viktor en mi oído y sus brazos se enrollaban en mi cintura.

-Es hermosa _Vitya_ – dije recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

**_pondremos las persianas y el sofá,_ **

 

-Me gusta que el primer nivel tenga el espacio abierto, así podremos disfrutar nuestro tiempo en familia, y será genial cuando vengan todos nuestros amigos -.

**_y un candelabro antiguo aquí,_ **

 

-Me gusta la forma en la que lo moderno y antiguo se mezcla, eres genial amor – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, su rostro se ilumino y sus labios formaron su sonrisa de corazón, abrazados, así como estábamos, nos adentramos a la casa.

 

**_un cesto de flores en medio del zaguán._ **

****

\- ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas? –.

-Pero si ya sabes que son los lirios -.

-Solo quería asegurarme – besó mi mejilla - entonces, todos los días te daré un ramo de flores frescas para ponerlas justo ahí, en un precioso jarrón que tu escogerás – su sonrisa me derritió por completo. Solo pude reír y darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

 

**_Poco a poco y al desnudo en el salón,_ **

 

-Quiero que el suelo tenga alfombra – declare mientras pasábamos por la sala.

\- ¿Por qué? -.

\- ¿No te parece la idea? -.

-Claro, lo que tu desees, solo quiero saber por qué – voltee la mirada mientras sentía mis mejillas arder – vamos, dímelo, prometo no reírme -.

-P-pues, así cuando, ya sabes, tengamos nuestros bebes…podremos estar tranquilos cuando jueguen en el salón -.

-Entonces, ¿De qué color quieres ponerla? – dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos mientras entrabamos al comedor.

-No lo sé, ilumíname – sentí su aliento rozar mi cuello cuando empezó a reír.

 

**_no han puesto las alfombras y es mejor,_ **

 

-Sinceramente no sé, pero podemos ir a buscar algunas después de que salgamos de aquí -.

 

**_porque el amor calienta el sol,_ **

 

-Claro – sus manos lentamente comenzaron a colarse por mi ropa, tratando de tocar mi piel – suéltame – dije riendo – me haces cosquillas – aun entre sus brazos me voltee y enrede mis brazos en su cuello dándole un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Yuuri – dijo haciendo un puchero mientras aun abrazados nos guiaba al comedor.

-Sigamos viendo la casa – dije riéndome aún más de ese puchero exagerado.

 

**_al frío del piso y al hielo del polo sur._**  

 

\- ¿Por qué compraste un comedor tan grande? – dije viendo el enorme comedor para ocho personas.

-Sabes que quiero tener muchos bebés con Yuuri – dijo haciendo un puchero – además cuando invitemos al equipo ruso a cenar, debemos tener espacio -.

-Tienes razón – dije sonrojándome.

 

**_En este castillo azul se escribirá una historia_ **

 

Mientras observaba la decoración del comedor, viendo los finos detalles que estaban grabados en la madera sentí como suavemente retiraba mi chaqueta y la dejaba en una de las sillas que había corrido. Sonreí suavemente mientras sentía como me agarraba de las piernas y me subía a la mesa.

 

**_basada en nosotros dos,_ **

 

-Viktor – le dije a modo de advertencia.

-Yuuri – dijo sonriendo traviesamente mientras acariciaba mi cintura debajo de mi camisa.

 

**_en el momento pleno de hacernos sexo,_ **

 

No pude decirle nada más cuando sentí como sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello, dando suaves caricias, dejando un rastro de calor por donde pasaban. Mis manos rápidamente se dirigieron a su gabardina, quitándosela, dejándola junto con mi chaqueta.

 

**_a orillas del mesón._ **

 

Enrede mis piernas en su cintura mientras sentía como me alzaba y empezaba a caminar dirigiéndose al segundo piso, donde sabia estaban las habitaciones.

\- ¿Viktor? -.

-Quiero que veas toda la casa – dijo con tono travieso, escondí mi rostro en su cuello sintiendo el suave aroma de su piel mezclado con su perfume, por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta que pasamos por un largo pasillo, al parecer nuestra habitación era la última del pasillo. Sentí que se detuvo y abría una puerta, en ese momento me soltó suavemente permitiéndome admirar nuestra habitación.

 

**_Ven y te explico lo que somos_ **

 

-Viktor – dije con asombro sin poder creer lo que veía, la cama era enorme, decorada con un hermoso edredón y muchas almohadas, una cabecera de madera a juego con un par de mesitas a los lados y postes con hermosos tallados con suaves cortinas traslucidas haciéndola parecer de ensueño. Al lado izquierdo había dos puertas, cuando abrí la primera estaba el baño, con lavamanos de mármol y al fondo una gran bañera y frente a esta una ducha. La otra puerta tenía un enorme _walk in closet_ el cual creo que podría contener toda la ropa de Viktor.

\- ¿Te gusta? – dijo abrazándome de nuevo por la espalda cuando regrese a nuestra habitación.

-Me encanta, gracias – dije enredando sus dedos con los míos.

 

**_en nuestra habitación_ **

 

-Este será nuestro lugar especial, aquí pasaremos largas noches hablando…y otras no tanto – dijo riendo mientras me volteaba y yo enredaba mis brazos en su cuello de nuevo.

- _Hentai_ – dije mientras escondía mi rostro sonrojado en su pecho.

 

**_una paloma y un jilguero_ **

 

-y, ¿Qué dices? ¿Estrenamos la cama? -.

\- ¡Viktor! -.

-Está bien, vamos a ver las demás habitaciones – tomó mi mano y me guió afuera de la habitación y abrió la primera puerta a la derecha - ¿Qué te parece? – la habitación era más pequeña que la anterior, pero contaba con un pequeño closet de pared y su baño y ducha propia. Las otras tres habitaciones eran iguales - ¿Y que hay en el tercer nivel? -.

   


**_en vuelo de estación._ **

 

-Hay más habitaciones – dijo sonriendo infantilmente.

-Y… ¿Cuántas hay? -.

-Ehm…unas cuantas… - dijo volteando la mirada.

-Viktor… -.

-Cuatro – dijo cerrando sus ojos, ¡No podía creer que compro una casa tan grande!

 

**_Emigrando al árbol del limón_ **

 

\- ¡Viktor! ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener? – dije alarmado al darme cuenta de ese detalle.

\- ¡Muchos! ¡Y que todos se parezcan a Yuuri! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, solo pude suspirar y reír ante sus ocurrencias.

  
**_elevando un grito hasta amanecer,_**

 

-Claro pequeño conejo – dije riendo para luego sentir como me alzaba como un costal de papas sobre su hombro y me llevaba de vuelta a nuestra habitación – ¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces? – no obtuve respuesta, pero de pronto sentí la suavidad de las sabanas y las almohadas a mi alrededor.

   
**_encima de tu piel._**

 

-Eres tan hermoso mi Yuuri – dijo mientras me encerraba entre su cuerpo y la cama haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Tú Yuuri – enterró su rostro en la curva de mi cuello y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío.

  
**_Poco a poco y el amor no se aguantó_**

 

-Mío – dijo besando mi cuello de nuevo, haciéndome suspirar ante esa suave caricia.

-Viktor -.

\- ¿Si Yuuri? – dijo mientras sus besos iban bajando hacia mis clavículas.

-Regresemos a casa – dije soltando un suspiro ante los suaves toques, y mis manos estrujaban su camisa.

-Ya estamos en ella Yuuri – y fue lo último que dijo antes de besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento. Se acomodó mejor entre mis piernas y así pude rodear su cintura con mis piernas.

 

**_no hay prisa, pero no puedo esperar._ **

 

- _Vitya_ -.

\- ¿Si amor? -.

Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos mientras lo besaba suavemente, solo un roce, mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban – _Koishiteru_ – durante estos años Viktor había aprendido a hablar japonés, así como yo aprendí a hablar ruso, así que supe que él había entendido lo que dije cuando sus ojos empezaron a brillar con emoción.

 

**_Boca a boca te doy un respiro,_ **

 

\- _YA lyublyu tebya bol'she zhizni_ – sus labios sellaron los míos en un beso demandante, dejándome sin aliento mientras sentía como sus manos trataban de soltar los botones de mi camisa, así que decidí no quedarme atrás y comencé a soltar sus botones también.

 

**** **_tu cuerpo y el mío encuentran la posición._ **

 

Cuando al fin logro soltar mis botones, sacó la camisa tirándola lejos y volvió a besarme, en ese momento lance su camisa en la misma dirección que la mía. Sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por mi vientre hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón, comenzando a soltarlo y bajando el cierre, lentamente deslizo mi pantalón junto con mi ropa interior. Rápidamente hice lo mismo que él, quedando ambos desnudos.

  
**_En este castillo azul se escribirá una historia,_**

 

Sentí sus besos bajar por mi pecho, su aliento acariciando mi piel mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos con mis manos. Se detuvo en mi vientre bajo y me beso suavemente, casi con devoción.

-Aquí – dijo acariciando con la punta de su nariz – crecerán nuestros hijos – siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, tomando mi miembro entre sus labios, acariciando y mordiendo, él sabía exactamente como hacerme perder la cordura.

  
  
**_basada en nosotros dos,_**

 

Mientras estimulaba mi miembro, sentí un dedo dirigirse a mi entrada, ya húmeda debido a mis fluidos y su saliva mezclados, acariciaba superficialmente para después sentir como entraba suavemente, acariciándome como solo él sabía, como solo él lo había hecho en toda mi vida.

  
**_en el momento pleno de hacernos sexo_**

 

Mientras sentía como un nudo se iba formando en mí vientre, otro dedo se unió al anterior, abriéndome, preparándome para él.

  
**_a orillas del mesón._**

 

-Viktor…oh… _Vitya_ – trate de alejar su rostro ya que sentía como pronto iba a terminar.

\- ¿Si amor? – dijo para después seguir con lo que hacía.

-Aahh…y-ya…c-casi…quit…aahhh…quítate – y eso en lugar de alejarlo, lo alentó a moverse más rápido, justo cuando sentí como el nudo de mi vientre se liberaba, otro de sus dedos ingresaba, haciéndome ver las estrellas por un momento. Cuando baje de mi nebulosa baje la mirada, estaba de rodillas entre mis piernas, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban con lujuria, cuando intente moverme para acercarlo a mí, sentí como sus dedos se movieron de nuevo, haciendo que arqueara mi espalda, debido a la sobre estimulación.

   
****_Ven y te explico lo que somos  
  
_ -No amor, quieto, déjame saborearte – sus dedos lentamente salieron de mí, acerco su rostro al mío mientras yo alzaba mis piernas para enredarlas en su cadera y sentía su miembro rozar mi entrada – déjame amarte, _moya lyubov’_ – y con esas palabras entro en mí, tocando ese punto que me hacía ver las estrellas y me besaba ferozmente.

Sus movimientos eran suaves, permitiendo que me acostumbrara, enrede mis brazos en su espalda y enterré mis uñas en ella, pidiéndole silenciosamente, que aumentara de ritmo. Sus embestidas aumentaron de ritmo mientras nos besábamos ferozmente, mis manos arañaban su espalda tratando de encontrar un poco de cordura.

   
**_en nuestra habitación_**

 

Su pecho se rozaba con el mío, y nuestros vientres atrapaban mi erección, llenándome de sensaciones, haciéndome perder la razón. La temperatura de la habitación iba aumentando al igual que nuestra necesidad de tocarnos más.

   
****_una paloma y un jilguero_  
  


Sus labios dejaron de besar mis labios para deslizarse por mi cuello y haciendo su recorrido hasta mis pezones, mordiéndolos hasta dejarlos de un suave color cereza que combinaba con el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

 

**_en vuelo de estación._ ** ****__  
  


De pronto sentí como salió suavemente de mi interior, intenté retenerlo con mis brazos y piernas, pero rápidamente se soltó de mi agarre haciéndome soltar un gemido de desagrado.

-Tranquilo Yuuri, ven – dijo recostándose en la cabecera de la cama, pidiendo que me sentara en su regazo, gatee hasta él para poder sentarme sobre él y suavemente se deslizó dentro de mí – eres tan hermoso mi Yuuri – sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas moviéndome a su ritmo – tan estrecho, tan cálido, tan mío amor – no podía decir nada, en esta posición sentía como entraba más en mí, tocando repetidamente ese punto que me hacía perder la cordura.

 

**_Emigrando al árbol del limón_ **

 

- _Vitya…aahhh…mhm…mng…Vitya…Vit…aaahhh…ya_ – me sentía cada vez más cerca, tocando el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, sentía las manos de Viktor apretar más su agarre mientras yo enredaba mis brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo a mis labios, devorándonos, consumiéndonos en un fuego abrazador.

  
**_elevando un grito hasta amanecer,_**  

Nuestros gemidos y el choque de nuestros cuerpos era lo que podía escucharse en la habitación, y por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos, imaginando nuestra vida juntos, unos niños hermosos, idénticos a Viktor, corriendo por la casa mientras Viktor y yo los observamos en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas.  


**_encima de tu piel._ **

 

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí los labios de Viktor en mi oído – No te distraigas amor, en este momento debo ser solo yo lo que ocupe tu mente -.

-Siempre…mng…eres tú…aaahhh…q-quien…ocupa… mi…mente – dije entre gemidos, viéndolo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos nublados por la pasión que en ese momento nos estaba consumiendo.

-No sabes cuánto me encanta escuchar eso – rápidamente se dio vuelta, haciendo que mi espalda chocara con la cama y él volvía a estar sobre mi – aaahhhh Yuuri…no puedo más –.

-Yo…tampoco –.

   
  
****_Falta, comprar un comedor sin falta._  
  


_Te amo_

**_Sobra, contarte cuánto amor nos sobra._ ** ****__  
  


Eso fue lo último que salió de nuestros labios cuando el orgasmo nos golpeó, dejándonos en una nebulosa donde solo el contacto con el cuerpo contrario existía.

  
****_Ven y te explico lo que somos_  
  


Cuando por fin pude salir de mi ensoñación, fue que la realidad me golpeo – Viktor – dije acariciando su suave cabello.

\- ¿Si amor? – sus labios besaron mi cuello y su nariz se deslizo por mi mandíbula.

-Hicimos el amor… -.

-Lo se amor -.

-Y no usamos protección -.

 

**_en nuestra habitación_ **

 

Cuando esas palabras salieron de mis labios, él detuvo sus caricias, me sentí muy nervioso, ya que, aunque sabía que Viktor quería hijos, no sabía que tan pronto los quería. Suavemente salió de mi interior, haciéndome soltar un suave gemido ante el súbdito vacío que sentí. Su rostro fue bajando hasta posarse cerca de mi vientre, me sonroje un poco ya que estaba manchado de mis fluidos, los cuales él lamió, haciéndome sonrojar aún más. Y recostó su cabeza en mi vientre.

\- ¿Te molesta que lo hayamos hecho sin protección? – me pregunto con un suave tono de preocupación.

-No, es solo que... -.

\- ¿Qué amor? -.

-Podría quedar embarazado -.

\- ¿Y…? -.

-No sé si tú quieres un bebé -.

-Yuuri – dijo seriamente fijando su mirada en la mía, aun desde su posición – desde que te tome por primera vez he resistido la urgencia de olvidarme de la protección y verte con mi hijo en tu vientre, de solo imaginarlo tengo una erección cielo – me sonroje ante su descaro – lo que quiero decirte es que, una de las cosas que más anhelo, es tener un hijo contigo – beso mi vientre y se acercó a mi rostro, juntando su nariz con la mía en una suave caricia.

  
**_una paloma y un jilguero_**

 

- _Vitya_ -.

\- ¿Si Yuuri? -.

  
****_en vuelo de estación._  
  


-Te amo -.

****

**_Emigrando al árbol del limón_**    


-También te amo – sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cabello – Yuuri -.

\- ¿Si? -.

 

**_elevando un grito hasta amanecer,_ ** ****__  
  


\- ¿Vamos por una segunda ronda? – dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba más su rostro y lo acercaba a mi miembro.

\- ¡Viktor! – y así perdimos la cuenta del tiempo, olvidamos el lugar, y a todos, solo éramos él y yo. Juntos.

 

**_encima de tu piel._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Koishiteru: es la ultima forma de decir te amo, es como decir que entregas tu vida? eso fue lo que San google me dijo.  
> YA lyublyu tebya bol'she zhizni: si no mal recuerdo es "te amo mas que a mi vida"   
> moya lyubov’: mi amor
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
